osawari_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
MOVES
Here you will find the ever growing list of moves in Osawari Island. The lists are broken down into types for ease of comparison. For a list of ALL moves together you can visit HERE. Attack These moves deal damage on the enemy Eromons' HP you are facing. They can affect (a) one of the Eromons you are facing, (b) every Eromon you are currently facing © one Eromon of a specific attribute or (d) all Eromons of a specific attribute. For further ease, the list is broken down to the attribute that each move uses. Topaz A list of all Topaz Attack Moves. Show/Hide table Ruby A list of all Ruby Attack Moves. Show/Hide table Emerald A list of all Emerald Attack Moves. Show/Hide table Sapphire A list of all Sapphire Attack Moves. Show/Hide table Healing The following moves are used by your own Eromons to recover some HP for (a) an Eromon of the same attribute as the one that uses the move or (b) every Eromon in your team. Show/Hide table Buff/Debuff A list of all moves that uff and debuff your team's or the opposing Eromons' stats. They add or subtract stats based on the Eromon's original stats. Example : If an Eromon has a speed of 200 and it gets a speed debuff of 50% you'll end up having 100 speed. If it then gets a buff of 20%, the Eromon will add 40 speed (20% of the base 200) thus making its speed 140. Buffs A list of all Buff Type Moves. Show/Hide table Debuffs A list of all Debuff Type Moves. Show/Hide table Stacking Buffs/Debuffs: When you buff using the same move, it will get reduced based on how many times the move has been used while the same move is still in effect. Example : Photo Op 1: 1,000 Atk + (30% of Original Atk divided by 1 = 300 ) = 1,300 Photo Op 2: 1,300 Atk + (30% of Original Atk divided by 2 = 150 ) = 1,450 Photo Op 3: 1,450 Atk + (30% of Original Atk divided by 3 = 100 ) = 1,550 So, using the same buff before it runs out will make the effect weaker. However, as long as it doesn't have the same name, you won't get a reduction in effect. Example: Say you have Eromon A with the "Defense Up" (+15 defense to the user) move and Eromon B with the "Angelic Blessing" (+15 defense to the party) move. If both moves are activated Eromon A will gain 30% to its defense, 15 from its own move and 15 from Eromon B's "Angelic Blessing". Calculating Buffs and Debuffs Gauge A list of all moves that instantly refill your team's Eromons' gauge. There are currently very few of these moves and they only affect a certain attribute, the same as the one the Eromon that uses the move has. Information A list of all moves that provide information about the enemy Eromons' status. Currently there is only one available and it had limited availability. Show/Hide table Category:Browse